Conflicted
by inee
Summary: Damon is attacked by Dyllis, a witch looking for revenge. Bonnie finds him at her backdoor and tries her best at taking care of him. But Dyllis is more than just vengeful and her arrival puts Bonnie in danger too.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone :) Bonnie and Damon are such a fun pairing to write, and my last story 'Promise to Keep' gave me an idea. I'm not sure where this is going, we'll see :) There will be a lot of Bonnie in the next chapter, this is kind of an introduction to the real story. I really hope you like it! **

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, LJ Smith does.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Damon was lounging in a tree when he first noticed it. A trace of Power, circling around the trees. Someone had been her recently, and had deliberately left his trace. The pattern was so unnatural –not a straight line heading somewhere, but a line crossing every tree he'd sat in –that he was sure someone wanted to get his attention. Someone powerful. But not as powerful as he was, he smirked and jump down from his branch. After following a few loose trails, he found one that led out of the forest and came out on a big clearing. His eyes scanned the open space, he could feel someone close by and he didn't want to be caught off guard. He noticed someone on the outer edge of the clearing, clearly waiting for him. The figure stepped forward a few steps, and motioned for him to come closer.

He grinned as he recognized the woman standing in front of him. He could see her silvery hair, a shade between blond and white he'd never seen on anyone else, and moved in on her. They were standing at least ten metres away from each other when he halted.

"Dyllis." He said.

She nodded and crossed her arms.

He was getting wary. He'd met her two centuries ago, she was a witch but she'd only just discovered her Powers back then. She looked older now, but not much, and the hatred she'd felt for him seemed to have magnified. Her eyes shot daggers at him and her mouth formed a thin line. He was surprised to see her. He knew that some witches could stay young for a long time, but centuries? He'd never heard about that.

"Bet you didn't expect to see me here, huh?" Dyllis said, twisting a lock of hair around her finger. She didn't let him answer and went on, "You thought I was dead, didn't you? That I was never coming after you. Well, you were _wrong_."

Damon was confused. "Why are you here?"

Dyllis laughed. "Don't you remember, Damon? What was the last thing I told you when you ruined my life? _Think_."

He did remember. He'd murdered her whole family. Though it had been self defence. He thought about the last time he'd seen her and her words hit him like a slap in his face. _I will find you and you will be sorry. _That was what she'd told him. But she was still just a witch. Older and more powerful than before, but still weak compared to himself. His confidence rose.

"So, you found me, now what?"

"Now this." She said.

Nothing happened at first, but then Damon felt something move underneath his feet. Vines were creeping up his shoes. They tightened and tried to hold him in place. He snorted.

He looked down at his shoes, lightly kicked the grass away and freed his feet. "Wow, Dyllis, you sure know how to make me regret everything I've done to you. So, that was it?"

A sudden sharp stab made him gasp.

"Not at all."

Damon turned and saw a woman holding the dagger which was still stuck in his stomach. She smiled devilishly and twisted her weapon. Damon sank to his knees and tried to pull the dagger out of his body. She slapped his hand away and shoved him. That made him lose his balance and he ended up lying on his back. He looked at the woman disbelievingly. The creepers had distracted him and he hadn't heard her approach.

"Dana?"

"You remember me." She said pleased. She smiled at him and bend down to take her dagger back. Damon tried to get up but she stopped him by setting her foot on his throat.

"Not so fast."

She let go when he held still and wiped the dagger clean on the hem of her shirt. She was stronger than he expected, she'd been a frail little thing when he first met her.

"I know." She said, reading his mind, "But I've grown up. And you know how I did that?"

He shook his head.

She bend down next to him until her face almost touched his, he could feel her breath on his cheek.

"I killed." She whispered. "I killed a lot. I learned that from you." She poked his chest with a silver painted fingernail.

Damon had had enough. He'd done so many wrong things, if everyone was suddenly seeking revenge the clearing would be crowded.

"No crowd tonight, boy. Just us three." Dana said, and she waved Dyllis closer.

Damon looked at his stomach and was surprised to see that the cut Dana had made was still there.

"Yes, that's a little trick we did." Dana said. Her constant answering his thoughts was getting annoying, but he decided that it was safer not to comment on that.

"What do you mean, a trick?"

"You may be a bad boy, Damon, but you're nothing next to me and Dyllis. We spent years being miserable after you ruined everything we had, but after a few decades the sadness turned into something else. We took our time, but we're stronger than ever now, stronger than _you_."

Damon swallowed. He was usually pretty good at talking himself out of trouble, but he didn't immediately see a way out of this. Dana seemed to like explaining everything, so he decided to keep her talking.

"So what's the trick?" He said, not sounding as casual as he intended to.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon." Dyllis said. "You guess, and we'll say if you're right."

"I'll give you a hint." Dana said. Damon tried to squirm away when he saw her lifting the dagger but Dyllis kicked him and shouted at him with her mind. _Don't!_

Dana held the dagger's point against his chest and traced it across his skin with a wicked smile. Damon clenched his jaw. He lifted his head a little to look at the cut. Blood had welled up and was now trickling down his sides. And nothing else happened. _Nothing else happened_.

"I'm not healing!"

Dana's laugh filled the clearing. "Exactly!"

He swung his arm at her but she quickly moved out of his reach. Not a second later, Damon felt a shock run through his body. He gasped at its force and looked at Dyllis. Unlike Dana, she didn't laugh at his pain. She was glaring at him, wanting him to hurt, but not feeling pleasure when he did.

"I suggest you don't try that again," She said, "Because I can do much worse than that."

He began to panic. All this time, he'd been certain that he would somehow be able to stop them. He began to think that it wouldn't be easy.

Dana smiled and he put up a blank wall to hide his thoughts. She yanked his black shirt up and ran her fingertips over his chest. He turned his head to the side, looking for branches or anything else that could be laying beside him. Then he noticed that Dyllis was watching his every move and he stopped, remembering what her shock had felt like. He kept searching for an escape, being more subtle about it now, trying to ignore the small cuts Dana was making. She kept tearing his skin, delighted that their trick worked and that nothing healed. He felt it, of course, but he could take it. He wouldn't show her his pain.

She didn't like that. After some time she stopped her little game and scowled at him.

"I'm not hurting you." She said, almost sounding like a pouting child. "Don't you know how much you hurt _me_? I'll show you how much it hurt!" She screeched.

Her face changed and her fangs became visible, she bit down hard in his side. This time he couldn't keep quiet, though he tried, and a groan escaped his lips. She laughed, lifting her head up to look at him, and bit him somewhere else. Her chin was smeared with blood and she licked her lips.

"You're just as delicious as you look." She grinned.

Damon looked at her, she was disgusting. Being bitten by another vampire was a disgrace, and it wasn't like Damon to be humiliated like that. His sides hurt, but he was pretty sure he could get up, the only thing holding him down was the thought of Dyllis's shocks.

Dana grew tired of biting him and sucking his blood. She got up and kicked his side.

"Roll over!" She yelled, and after a few more kicks, he did. She bit him once more and then found something else. She placed four fingers next to each other and slowly ran them along his back, following his spine. A trace of blood followed her nails and Damon's breathing sped up. She repeated the pattern numerous times, crisscrossing his back. Sometimes she followed the same pattern twice, pressing her nails even deeper into his flesh.

There was no fight left in Damon. He hadn't been able to find an escape, he'd lost blood and he was hurting. Would they kill him? He hadn't even thought about that before, but it gave him new energy. The moment Dana paused, he yanked out from under her with a cry, wildly swinging his arms around. He didn't get far before he fell down, incapacitated by a particularly strong shock coming from Dyllis. She and Dana walked over and watched him close his eyes. Dana poked him and waited for a reaction. He didn't have the energy to move and ignored her.

"Look what you did! He's no fun anymore." Dana told Dyllis. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head up to look at his face. She dropped him when his eyes stayed closed and sighed.

"I wanted him to be in pain." She said.

"Believe me, he was." Dyllis told her. "You did a good job, he was sorry." She added, which seemed to please Dana.

"Good. And if he lives, we can come back sometime and do it again." She said, licking her lips.

"Yes, we can." Dyllis said, and she nudged Dana, "you can go on, I'll follow. I want to make sure the spell still works."

Dana hesitated but left, and Dyllis knelt down next to Damon.

"Don't think I'm doing this to save you," She spat at him, "I hope you hurt and I wouldn't mind if you died. You hurt me and laughed because I was as weak as a human, well now it's you who won't heal fast. The spell will fade, but not very soon."

She straightened and turned to follow Dana into the woods.

"If she ever wants to come back, I won't stop her." She yelled over her shoulder.

Damon couldn't concentrate on what she was saying. Everything hurt. That last shock had weakened his muscles and he could barely move. He needed help, and he hated it. He, Damon Salvatore, needed help. The first name that popped into his mind was Bonnie. She was kind, and she was a witch, she had to help him. Grunting, he dragged himself in the direction of her house.

* * *

**AN: That was the first chapter. I hope you'll stick around to read the next chapters, too :) **

**Coming up: We'll get to know Dyllis a bit better, and Bonnie ends up with a wounded Damon..**

**Don't forget: Reviews make me happy and since it's the first chapter, I'd like to know what you thought about it :) Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: You guys are amazing! Those positive reactions really made me upload faster :) Thank you so much! I hope you like this one :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, LJ Smith does.

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

Bonnie wandered around the house, looking for something to do. It was summer break, and it was the first time her parents went on vacation without her. Her sister had moved out a month ago, so she was used to being home alone by now, but right now she was _bored_. She'd watched TV, called Elena and Meredith who were both on vacation – staying home without her parents had sounded great until she heard that her best friends would be gone, too –, tidied up her room and practised some witchcraft. She was getting better at it and she was proud of herself. She'd just plopped down on the coach when she heard something. She held still for a minute, trying to find out where it came from. She heard it again, a quiet knocking, and this time it was clear that it came from the kitchen. There was a backdoor in the kitchen, friends and family always used it instead of the front door.

Bonnie tried to think of someone who would stop by this late, and then knock on the backdoor instead of just entering. She entered the kitchen curiously, trying to see through the glass window of the door. All she saw was darkness. Night had fallen and the bright light shining in the kitchen made it impossible to see who was outside. She opened the door a little bit, she'd never been very brave, and squinted into the night.

"Hello?" She couldn't see anyone, though she would've sworn she'd heard knocking on the backdoor. She was startled to hear someone groan, low to the ground. She opened the door further, lighting up the backyard. She looked and saw someone sprawled across the terrace, hands reaching out to knock on the door. The figure reached up his head and looked at her.

"Help me." He whispered.

"Damon!" Bonnie exclaimed, and she knelt down in front of him, taking his hands. "What happened?"

He didn't answer and rested his cheek on the floor, closing his eyes. She squeezed his hand but got no reaction. Then she noticed something glistening at the base of his neck. She lifted the collar of his shirt and saw blood smeared out across his skin. She jerked her hand back. When she took a closer look, she noticed that his shirt was soaked and ripped open in gashes. She refused to think about how that happened and what his back looked like underneath that shirt. Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Why did this bother him? He was a vampire, he should've been able to walk around no matter how hurt he was. He should have healed while he made his way to her house. She remembered seeing Stefan like this, but that was because he fed on animals. She decided to find out what happened later, and to get him inside first.

It was harder then she expected, she was too small. Pulling at his arms didn't move him an inch further into the house. She shook his arm, trying to make him listen.

"Damon, Come on! Work with me, I can't do this by myself!"

He seemed to have heard her, because he mumbled something and then dragged himself over the terrace, into the house. Bonnie wondered about where he could stay. Upstairs was not an option, since it had been very hard to just get him inside. She decided to spread out an old quilt in the living room, there was enough space behind the couch because her sister's desk used to stand there. After a lot of pulling, yelling and shoving, she managed to get him on the quilt. She could see that he was exhausted, and it worried her. When he realized there would be no more yelling and pulling, he closed his eyes again and lost consciousness.

Bonnie sat down next to him and sighed. She had no idea about what to do with him and at least a thousand questions. She pushed her hair behind her ears and turned to look at him. His clothes were dirty and dried blood stuck to the cuts in his shirt. She reached out and lifted it a little, so she could see what was underneath. She bit her lip, it wasn't pretty. Long cuts ran across his back in every direction, mostly three or four of them next to each other. Someone scratched him, Bonnie thought, her fingers following one of the patterns. There were other cuts, too, and she could see at least three bites that had torn open his skin. She looked away and tried to collect her thoughts. What did she know? First, Damon had been attacked. Second, he wasn't healing like he should. Third, he'd come to her for help. Fourth, she had no idea about how to do that.

She might not know exactly how to help him, she could at least try. So she looked him over again and decided to wash his back. She didn't know much about healing people, but she did know that wounds should always be cleansed. She ran upstairs and got a washcloth and a soft towel. Then she filled a bowl with tepid water and placed it next to Damon on the quilt. She worried about how to take his shirt off, but then got scissors and just cut it off him, it was already ruined anyway. She soaked the washcloth and carefully wiped his back clean. He stirred when she touched a cut or bite, but didn't wake up. When he was reasonably clean, she dabbed him dry with the towel. Bonnie was still worried, the sight had only changed from terrible to awful, and she wondered about his chest. She tried to lift his side up and managed to see his stomach. There were a lot of small cuts, not at all as bad as the ones on his back, and only one that looked deep, so she decided to leave those for later, when he could turn around himself.

Bonnie found herself staring at Damon and quickly looked away, though there was no one around to see her. There wasn't anything she could do now, so she settled down next to him with her spell book. Maybe something had disturbed his healing powers or maybe there would be something in it about healing in general. She glanced at him every now and then, worry flooded her every time she saw him grimace or frown and that confused her. When had she begun to care so much about Damon?

* * *

**Dyllis POV**

Dyllis could hold herself together until she reached the edge of the clearing. Then she screamed and sank down against a tree. Her fists hit the ground furiously and she bit back tears.

_She hated him! _

Sitting down had smudged her dress with brown streaks. The dress she'd put on for _him_! She looked down at the thin, silvery dress and wanted to rip it apart. In the moonlight, it was the exact same colour as her hair. He hadn't even noticed.

She closed her fist around the black pendant hanging around her neck and squeezed. She hadn't taken it of for over a hundred years. It was the only thing that had made it possible for her to live until now, she wouldn't last long without it. Damon had been surprised to see her alive, she could tell. He hadn't thought it was possible for a witch to live for over two centuries.

And she'd done it for him. Everything she'd ever done had been for him. Finding a way to stay young so she could find him, taking Power from others so he wouldn't laugh at her weakness, finding Dana to get him in a threatening situation… That last one was the only thing that hadn't gone as planned. She'd looked for Dana, knowing that Damon had destroyed her life, and Dana had been enthusiastic about Dyllis' plan immediately. They'd been preparing for years, they knew that Damon wasn't easy to take down. But then the spell Dyllis found changed everything. Dana was delighted: she wouldn't have to fight him. If she could stab him with the dagger Dyllis had cast a spell on, he wouldn't heal. She would be able to hurt him without getting hurt herself.

But Dyllis had her own little agenda. She would let Dana hurt him, and she wouldn't do anything herself. He wouldn't ask for help at first, he was too proud to do that. But she knew how much Dana hated him, and he wouldn't heal, so after a while, he _had_ to ask her for help. Didn't he? He would beg for his life. And she would save him, and he would see that she wasn't the frail little girl she used to be. The girl he hurt and laughed at.

But in the clearing, something had gone wrong. He was still laughing at her, even though he could see that she was powerful. She wouldn't have any of that! She would show him! He liked strong women didn't he? She'd shocked him. Only a little, and he'd been surprised. She'd been glad, everything was going as it should. But then Dana kept hurting him, and he kept ignoring her. She stood there the entire time, she saw him become weaker and close his eyes. He became so weak that she could read his mind, and he thought he was going to die. He thought they would kill him, and he _still_ didn't ask for help. Was he _that_ proud? Did he rather _die_ than ask for someone's help? She became mad at him, wasn't it obvious that she wanted to help him? She hadn't touched him, the small shock couldn't have hurt, she'd even warned him to keep still when he struggled! She'd spoken to him with her mind! Didn't he know that she would just speak out loud if she wanted to say something?

It had driven her mad with frustration, and she wasn't sure why she did what she did next. He was trying to escape, but he wouldn't have gotten far. She took all his Power from him, turning his muscles into jelly. She didn't really regret it –she had reason enough to be mad at him –but it didn't make her feel good either. She hadn't been able to stand it any longer, so she'd told him what was on her mind and left.

Dyllis's head was hurting, all of her thoughts bounced against the insides of her skull and she wanted to just shut it off. But she couldn't. She was mad and in love and devastated and everything at once. She hated Damon, she really did. But didn't people say that there was a thin line between love and hate? She crossed it every minute. Right now she couldn't think about how much she wanted him to be miserable, she needed to see what he was going to do. He wouldn't die, of course not, but he wouldn't be comfortable for a long time if he stayed in the woods. Did he have a house around here somewhere? Maybe she could help him, maybe he would ask for her help if he was weakened and hurt. She followed the trace of blood and Power he left, and tried to make out what she felt about him. She'd been thinking about that ever since he left her all that time ago, and she hadn't been able to find the answer.

She caught up with him when he dragged himself over someone's backyard, heading for the backdoor on the terrace. She stayed hidden behind the trees and watched.

A girl opened the door. Dyllis felt as if someone stabbed her in her stomach. The girl was small and looked around 17 years old. Just like she had been when Damon found her. She knew what would happen. The girl would fall in love with Damon, he would be sweet and caring, she would trust him completely, and he would use her. Dyllis swallowed.

Anger flared up again when she heard him whisper _Help me_ –the Power she'd taken from him was strengthening her senses. He would ask _that girl_, practically _beg_ her to help him, while she had been in the clearing the whole time, ready to do whatever he asked. But he never asked. He'd ignored her and that hurt more than anything.

Now she would focus on the girl. She heard him call her Bonnie, annoyed because she kept pulling at him to get him to the living room. The curtains hung a few inches apart, and she could see Bonnie run through the house, looking for ways to help Damon. She wanted to be in Bonnie's place. But Bonnie was in _her_ place, being played with and being used. Damon would use her as his own blood bank, not caring about how much he took and laughing when she became pale and weak. Bonnie took care of Damon for a while and then settled down next to him, Dyllis could only see her knee and shoulder. She got bored of watching and settled against a tree. She didn't really have a place to go, so why not stick around a bit and see what happened next?

* * *

**AN: Thanks so much for reading Chapter two! Did you like it? Tell me what you think about Dyllis, I never invented a character before, so how did I do? Damon will wake up next Chapter, so please stick around :).**

**Reviews make my day! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Everyone who reviewed, thank you _so much! _You guys are awesome! It was great to hear your thoughts on Dyllis :) And LastChaos, you reviewed anonymously so I couldn't thank you before: thanks! ****

* * *

**

**Bonnie POV**

After two hours of reading in her spell book, Bonnie had found some useful things. She was almost certain there was some kind of spell involved. She'd read about spells that took away supernatural abilities, like healing. She hoped Damon would be able to tell her more when he woke up. She'd also found an entire chapter dedicated to healing. It turned out that she'd been right to clean his wounds, it was the most important step. She had to bandage him next, but she wasn't sure how to do that. There were different kinds of wounds, and some of them were hard to cover up. She decided to look in the bathroom for bandages and compresses.

When she came back, she found Damon with his eyes open. She quickly knelt down at his head and pushed his hair out of his face.

"Damon? Can you hear me?" She asked softly. Asking if he was alright seemed a bit pointless as she watched his back. Some cuts were still bleeding.

He swallowed and coughed. "Yes."

"I'm going to try to help you, okay?"

He nodded.

Bonnie's stomach hurt. She'd never realised how much she cared for Damon, but now it upset her to see him so vulnerable. The words sounded weird in her head, Damon and vulnerable was a strange combination.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked, having a good idea about what it might have been.

"Someone wanted revenge." He said, his voice sounding rough.

Bonnie nodded. "Was there a witch?"

"Yes. I can't heal." He said.

"I know, it's a spell and I'm sorry but I don't know how to remove it. I'll keep searching."

"Is it bad?" He asked, trying to look at his back over his shoulder.

Bonnie bit her lip. "Pretty bad, yeah. Does it hurt much?"

"Yes." He whispered, surprising her. She'd thought he'd want to hide his pain. But he wasn't used to not healing.

"I'll clean your back again, it's bleeding." She said, waiting for his approval, but then she thought about something. "Would it help if I gave you my blood?"

"No, it won't help, I'd still heal like a human." He said.

Bonnie was disappointed, she really wanted to help him. She got a fresh washcloth and filled her bowl with new water.

"It might sting." She said before she touched his back.

He shrugged.

She sat down on her knees beside him, looking over his ravaged back. She gently wiped his blood away, she was so careful she almost didn't touch his skin, but he still winced. It looked a bit better after that, almost everything had stopped bleeding. She bandaged the deeper cuts and the bites, the scratches were too difficult.

"Can you turn around? I couldn't clean your stomach before."

He pushed himself up and turned to lay on his back.

"Why is it so hard for you to move? Is there something I missed?" She asked worriedly.

"No, you did fine. The witch, she gave me some kind of shock. Twice."

Bonnie knew about that. The most powerful witches could send a shock through someone's body, even from a distance, and take that person's Power. It could incapacitate even the strongest vampire, it made the muscles go limp. And apparently it took some time before the effect faded.

She examined his chest and stomach for the first time. She was relieved to see that most of the cuts were not deep at all. There was a deep stab on his side, but the rest would be easy to clean and cover. At first he watched her as she gently rubbed the washcloth over his skin. When she started to clean the deeper wound, he looked up at the ceiling and clenched his jaw.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and he shook his head.

She was pleased with her work when she was done, the smaller cuts looked like little scratches and the deeper one was wrapped up nice and tight. He gave her a small smile when she dabbed the skin around it dry. She sighed.

"I'm so glad you finally woke up." She smiled.

He tried to reach up but his hand only lifted a few inches. He frowned.

"Don't push yourself." She said, and she took his hand in hers. "Don't you need to eat something?" She asked suddenly.

"I fed recently and it won't help, so we'll think about that later." He said.

"Can I get you something else? Like a pillow? Or covers?" His bare chest was a little bit distracting. He realized what she was thinking and found enough energy to smirk.

"A blanket would be nice." He said, and let go of her hand.

She got up and searched the closets in her room for a blanket. She would need to find something to heal him. It would take a long time for those cuts to heal by themselves and there had to be some kind of recipe in her book. She found a blanket and then decided to take her own covers and pillow, too. She would sleep on the couch.

She covered Damon with the blanket and placed a pillow from the couch under his head.

"You should rest, that's the way humans heal." She said.

Then she made a bed for herself on the couch. It had been dark when she found Damon at the backdoor, and now it was past midnight. Bonnie yawned and tucked herself in. She let on a small light next to the couch.

"Goodnight, Damon." She said. It was strange to have him sleeping in her living room.

"Goodnight."

"Tell me if you need anything." She added.

He mumbled something.

She fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Bonnie was awake suddenly. She thought she heard something and listened.

"Bonnie." She heard Damon whisper.

She immediately heard that something was wrong. His voice sounded hoarser than before. She quickly got out of her makeshift bed and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He gestured at his side and she lifted the blanket. The deeper cut was swollen and red. She looked at Damon's face again and saw that it was shiny with sweat. She dabbed his forehead and cheeks with the towel and then took her spell book.

"I'll find something, Damon. I promise. I saw it earlier." She said, flipping through the pages.

She hit the page with her finger when she found what she'd been looking for.

The page described infections and swellings. There was a salve she could make, it was exactly what Damon needed. She turned on the bigger light and opened a box she kept in one of the kitchen cabinets. It contained everything she needed to cast easy spells or in this case, make salves. She was glad she already had everything she needed and got to work at once.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Damon was trying to watch Bonnie, but she'd moved into the kitchen and he couldn't see her anymore. He was mad at himself for waiting so long to wake her up. He'd tried to stay strong, but at the end he realized that he was being stupid. He could take al kinds of pain, he'd been through a lot, but this was different. It was a human kind of pain. He couldn't stand it, he wasn't in control of his own body, and that had never happened before. Bonnie had wiped his forehead dry, but he could feel drops of sweat trickle to the side of his face again. He tried to reach the towel, but his arm wouldn't go far enough. It could go further than before, but not much. He would be glad when the effect of the shock was gone.

Bonnie made some noise in the kitchen and he wondered what she was doing. She'd been certain she'd find something in her book, but hadn't said anything else. He closed his eyes and waited for her to return.

Bonnie patted his shoulder and he opened his eyes. She was smiling and dabbed the towel to his forehead.

"I have something that might work." She said, showing him a little cup filled with a creamy salve. She pushed his blanket away and he felt her fingertips touch the skin next to the cut. She dipped her fingertips in the cup and spread the salve out across his side. Then he felt her wrap it up again in bandages.

"I think I'll put it on the other cuts, too." She mumbled to herself, and began treating every little scratch.

"Your back, too?" She asked, showing him what was left of the salve. He didn't really want to move so he shook his head.

"Let's save that for later. You should go to sleep, it's still dark outside."

She hesitated. "Are you sure you're okay? Does it hurt?" She said. He saw the way she kept sneaking glances at his chest and grinned.

"I'm fine. I just wish my Power would raise again." He glared at his own arms. Bonnie seemed confused and he explained.

"The shocks and the cuts, they're two different things. Dyllis drained my Power when she shocked me, absorbing it herself, that's one of the reasons she became so powerful. It has nothing to do with healing."

"So, what you're saying is that if you had more Power, you would be able to sit up and stuff?"

"I guess so."

She clapped her hands. "But I can do that! I can give you power!" She jumped up and smiled brightly. Damon frowned. He doubted that she would be able to do that. She would have to do the same thing Dyllis did, but then the other way around.

"Don't look at me like that! I can do it, giving energy is much easier than taking it."

She sat down again and took his hand in both of hers.

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

Bonnie bit her lip and gave Damon's hand a squeeze. She didn't really know how to do this, she'd only read about it, but she wanted to help him. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She gathered her own Power, feeling it flow together, and focused on Damon's hand in hers.

"Are you ready?" she asked, keeping her eyes closed.

"Hmm"

She flexed her muscles and pushed the small ball of Power out of her body, forcing it into Damon. She opened her eyes when she felt his hand jerk and watched a tremor run through his body. She felt a bit drained, but she never really used her Power, so it wouldn't bother her. She was more worried about Damon, his eyes were open and he was staring at the ceiling, his chest heaving.

"Are you all right? Did it work?"

He smiled at her and pushed himself up on his elbows.

"I did it!" Bonnie jumped to her feet. "Do you want to get up?"

He nodded, "I'm tired of laying here behind the couch."

She helped him get up and led him to the couch.

"Wait here, I want to take care of your back now that I've got the chance."

She rubbed the salve over his back after removing the compresses and then stood in front of him, thinking. She got a long bandage and, standing on her toes, pressed one end high against his chest.

"Hold it there, please." She said.

He frowned at her when she began to circle him, not understanding what she was doing. She made sure that the bandage overlapped itself as she kept circling him, wrapping up every bit of skin that was covered in cuts. He looked straight ahead, and she could see that he felt a little uncomfortable.

"It's done." She said, fastening the other end of the bandage. "I'm sorry if it's annoying. It's just a lot easier than fifty little ones." She looked up at him anxiously.

"As long as you won't take it off every five minutes, I'm fine with it."

"I won't. I took care of everything." She said.

She pulled her blanket away and made space for him on the couch. He looked tired, so she told him to lay down and placed a big pillow behind his back. He was sitting up a bit, but still in a good position to sleep. She was pleased with her work and sat down next to him on the edge of the couch.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"You've got to stop asking that. I'm fine. Don't worry so much."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, but I _do_. You show up at night, hurt and covered in blood. You don't wake up for at least two hours and all I can do is watch you wince. When you _do_ wake up, you're too weak to even _move_. You scared me." Bonnie was talking very fast at the end and she looked away, trying to catch her breath.

"You're right. Thank you." He said. She was surprised to feel him rub her back comfortingly. She took a deep breath and nodded. She'd been holding herself together from the moment she found him, telling herself that panicking would do no good. Now that he looked better, and his Power was raised, the stress she'd been suppressing welled up. She was tired, too and she tried to stifle a yawn. He grabbed her arm and pulled, making her lay down. She was laying on her side, her back to him, and he pulled her closer.

"Watch out for your chest and stomach." She said, but otherwise didn't resist.

"Bonnie, stop trembling." He said, and she realized he was right, her whole body was shaking.

"I'm a vampire, I can't die. And you did great." He said. "Just try to sleep now, okay? You need it."

She nodded. She felt her eyelids droop surprisingly fast, she hadn't thought she would be able to sleep with Damon laying next to her.

* * *

**AN: There wasn't a lot of action in this chapter, but Damon is feeling a bit better! So, what did you think? What do you think will happen later in the story? Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi guys! I'm sorry, this chapter is later than usual :s It's also rather short, but the next one will be up fast :) Thank you all _so _much for your reviews! You don't know how happy they make me :)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, though I do own a copy of Midnight and I think it's awesome! It all belongs to LJ Smith._

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

When Bonnie woke up, she knew exactly what the heavy thing surrounding her was. Damon's arm. She felt a small tingling feeling in her stomach as she thought about it. She'd awoken somewhere near morning, shivering. Damon had pulled the blanket over both of them and wrapped his arm around her. She'd gone to sleep again almost right away. She tried to remember if he had really kissed the top of her head, or if she had imagined that part. She could feel the ridges of his bandage pressing against her back and was instantly worried about him. She'd had some horrible dreams throughout the night, all of them about Damon.

"Damon?" She whispered. When there was no reaction, she tried again. "Damon? Are you awake?"

She carefully turned around underneath his arm. He was laying higher than she was, so she had to look up to see his face. He was asleep. She was so happy to see his face, peaceful and unharmed, she reached up and gently stroked his cheek. She didn't want to wake him, he probably needed some rest, and she didn't want to get up either, so she snuggled up against him. His shoulder served as a good pillow and she was careful not to press too hard against his bandage. She couldn't really believe that she was sleeping on the couch with Damon's arm around her, but it felt too good to worry about it.

**Damon POV**

Damon hadn't slept for long. The scratches and cuts were difficult to ignore though they didn't hurt much anymore, they just kept him awake. So he watched Bonnie as she slept, making sure that she didn't fall off the couch and, after she woke up shivering, that she was covered with the blanket. He wondered what she dreamt about when her fragile body trembled against him. He felt sorry for her and wrapped his arm around her, the trembling stopped at once. Her breathing pattern changed and he knew she was about to wake up. Would she still be happy to lie next to him? Maybe she'd been dreaming about him. He didn't like that thought. Was she afraid of him? She'd always been afraid before, but he hadn't noticed anything close to fear while she took care of his wounds. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind when he heard her wake up.

"Damon?" She whispered. He closed his eyes and didn't react. "Damon, are you awake?"

She began to move underneath his arm, and he had to resist the urge to grab her. She was leaving and for some reason that hurt more than all the cuts combined. He didn't understand what was happening when she turned around. He could feel her gaze on his face and didn't move. She was staying? Suddenly her hand cupped his cheek. He could feel the warmth of her skin on his face and his insides tingled. She put her head on his shoulder, cuddling up against him. She was being careful around his chest, he could tell, and it didn't take long before she fell asleep again. He was glad she'd turned around, because now he could look at her face. A small smile played around her lips, which made him smile, too.

**Bonnie POV**

When Bonnie woke up for the second time, the first thing she saw was Damon's face. He was staring at her, and she blushed.

"How are you?" She asked, looking at his chest.

He rolled his eyes. "Stop worrying about me."

"I don't really want to get up." She mumbled, looking away.

"Really? I'm not going anywhere, either." He said. "If you don't kick me out." He added, frowning.

She shook her head. Why would she kick him out? He ran his fingers through her hair and she froze, surprised. When he didn't stop, she closed her eyes and concentrated on his gentle strokes.

"You like it?" He asked.

"Hmm." She nodded. She kept her eyes closed and bit her lip. "Damon?"

"Yes?" His hand hesitated but then went on stroking her hair.

"I dreamed about some things…" She went on when he didn't say anything. "It was about you, like the way I found you, but worse. And I couldn't help you. And sometimes they tried to take you away. And I just… I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're okay." She found that it was much easier to speak with her eyes closed, but she needed to see him. "I mean, I care about you, Damon. And I never realized how much. And I just hope that… Don't use me, okay? Don't pretend to be nice until I help you."

She held her breath.

He'd stopped caressing her hair and looked at her.

"You already helped me. And thank you for that. There would be no point in pretending to be nice. I honestly don't want to move right now, and it's not because of that thing wrapped around my body, it's because I want you near."

She looked away and blushed.

"I'm going to make you something. I don't know how you ended up like this." She said, gesturing at his upper body. "But I know you didn't kill the ones who did this. They could come back, and if they do, you will need your strength."

"And you could do something about that?" He said, sounding hopeful.

"Maybe. I could try." She said, pushing his hair away from his face. "Will you just hold me for a minute?" She asked.

He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close.

"Careful! You'll hurt yourself." She said, pointing at the bandage.

He made a disapproving sound and pulled her even closer.

"I don't even know why I still care." Bonnie grumbled.

* * *

Bonnie let Damon hold her for some time, but then she got to work. She worked on some kind of amulet throughout the rest of the day, making sure it was perfect. When she was done, she sat on her knees next to the couch to show Damon what she made.

He'd been up a few times, wandering around the house, opening every drawer, but he needed rest and was sleeping now. She softly padded his shoulder and watched him wake up.

"I made you something." She said, dangling the amulet in front of his face.

He took it and turned it over in his hands. "What does it do?"

"It protects you. Just keep it with you, and it will be impossible for anyone to cast that spell on you. You will always be able to heal."

He smiled and put the amulet away. He reached up and pulled on one of her curls, letting it bounce. "My little witch."

She looked down, her cheeks turning red.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked, and she held up one finger to keep him from rolling his eyes. "If it's better, I could take the bandage off. I thought you'd like that."

"Actually, I would." He said, sitting up eagerly.

She sat down next to him and her fingers searched for the loose end at his side. She unfastened it and carefully unwound the bandage. When she got it off, she stood up and went to stand behind the couch so she could look at his back. She ran her fingers lightly over his skin. It looked better and she smiled.

"I guess the spell wasn't strong enough, you're healing a bit faster than a human. I think." She didn't know much about it so she couldn't be sure.

Then she moved back to the front of the couch, pushing against his shoulder so he would lean back. She felt choked up when she saw the bites, and quickly looked at something else. It became clear to her that he didn't need her help anymore. Though she was glad that he was okay again, she wanted him to stay longer. She blinked a few times and then lifted her head up to look at him. She didn't get the chance. His lips pressed down on hers from the moment her chin tilted up and she closed her eyes. She was unable to move, and let his arms encircle her waist. It was a short kiss, but it left her speechless.

**Dyllis POV**

Dyllis couldn't believe her own eyes. Did he just kiss her? Just like that? He would feed on her now, right? Damon couldn't really care about her, even a little, he probably just found a new technique to take advantage of girls.

Dyllis felt torn, she didn't know whether she felt sorry for Bonnie, or hated her. She would settle for feeling sorry. Hating her would mean that Damon was being honest and Dyllis couldn't take that.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched Damon stroke Bonnie's hair. It _looked _sweet, and she couldn't remember Damon ever looking at her like that. Though she had given up everything, he only ever cared for her neck. Her fingers stroked the skin where his lips had touched her so often back then, while she'd wished for him to just hold her for a minute. She would've given anything to lay next to him, in the circle of his arms. _Like Bonnie_.

She saw Damon pull Bonnie closer, Bonnie curled up against him like a kitten and he just stared at her. At her _neck_. Dyllis _had_ to believe that he was only staring at her neck. She frowned disapprovingly and crossed her arms. Would they never do anything else but sleep?

It was boring and it gave her no new information. She turned away when Damon kept stroking Bonnie's cheek just to watch her smile at that in her sleep. Jealousy burned through her and her hands curled into fists.

Dyllis couldn't stand it anymore, not knowing if she should save Bonnie or scratch her eyes out. From the moment Damon was gone, she would try to get to her. She would make her see sense.

She _would_ have him, either as her lover or her prisoner, no matter what it cost her or who she hurt in the process.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it :) Dyllis didn't really do anything yet, but we do know what she thinks about the Bonnie/Damon situation.. More action in the next one, promise! Please keep on reviewing like you did before, I can't thank you enough! **


	5. Chapter 5

****

AN: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I honestly can't believe how great you are :) More Dyllis in this one, I hope you like that :) Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, L.J. Smith does._

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie POV**

Bonnie had forgotten how to move. Damon had left right after he kissed her, saying that he needed to get some new clothes, and she had been too stunned to say goodbye. A few minutes later, she was still standing on that same spot, thinking about the way his lips had felt on hers. The skin at the base of her neck tingled and she could still feel his hand there, pulling her closer. She blinked and looked around, not sure what she should do. When she looked down at her clothes, wrinkled from sleeping in them, she decided that a shower would be a good idea.

Bonnie combed her hair and brushed her teeth, her skin still warm from the hot shower. She tidied up the living room and the kitchen and then hesitated when she saw the pillows and covers laying on the couch. Would Damon sleep in her house that night? He was almost completely better, and he didn't really need her help anymore. She decided to leave it like this, if Damon saw that his bed was gone, he might think she wanted him to leave. And she didn't. At all. Her parents wouldn't be home for at least a week, and her friends as well. She couldn't stand the thought of being alone after being with Damon for two days. She couldn't believe how much she'd changed. She'd always been afraid of Damon, never wanting to come too close. Maybe if she _had_ come closer, she would've noticed how different he could be. He'd been nothing but sweet to her, he said he _cared_ about her. She'd slept next to him and he'd held her, he'd never tried more. She knew that most human boys wouldn't behave that way.

Thinking these things only made it harder to think about him leaving. The thought alone made her stomach twitch uneasily, and she longed to see him, even if he'd only left a few hours ago.

The doorbell rang, and Bonnie's spirits lifted. He was back! But then she realized that he wouldn't wait at the front door.

When she opened the door, all she could do was gasp. There was a girl standing in front of her. Bonnie couldn't decide whether her hair was golden or silver, it was a colour she'd never seen before, and the girl's dress was even more dazzling. Little silver pearls were fastened to the straps, and the top was made of a shiny fabric which caught the light and played with it. It almost hurt Bonnie's eyes to look at this girl, she was incredibly beautiful. But that wasn't even the real reason why Bonnie gasped. This girl was a witch, a witch so powerful that it almost knocked Bonnie off her feet.

"Hi Bonnie, I'm Dyllis." The girl said, smiling brightly. She held out her hand and waited.

Bonnie knew that Dyllis was showing her that she could be trusted. When witches shook hands, they received information about one another. Bonnie lightly touched Dyllis's hand, not knowing what to expect. It overwhelmed her, and she had to lean against the door for support. There was a mixture of feelings she didn't immediately understood. Dyllis was torn by hurt and hatred and despair. And she was _old_. Bonnie had no idea witches could be this old. The amount of Power she received from Dyllis made her shiver and she pulled her hand back. She was overwhelmed, but she knew one thing: Something awful had happened to this girl, and it was destroying her.

"Look, there are some things you need to know. Can I come in?" Dyllis asked, and she gestured at the open door. Bonnie didn't want to let her in, but she had no choice. Dyllis could probably kill her with one glance, Bonnie had felt her Power. And also, she'd just realized where she'd heard that name before. Damon had mentioned that name when he talked about his attacker. _This_ girl had hurt Damon. Bonnie didn't know what to say, and she staggered back to let Dyllis in.

Dyllis went to sit at the kitchen table as if she'd been in Bonnie's house a thousand times, and gestured for Bonnie to sit at the other side. Dyllis acted very friendly, and her smile looked sincere, but even if Bonnie hadn't known about what happened to Damon, she was frightened. Dyllis seemed to have control over the situation, and Bonnie knew that the casual gesture was an order. Bonnie sat down stiffly.

"Bonnie, you're a sweet girl," Dyllis began, and she leaned over the table to touch Bonnie's hand comfortingly.

Bonnie had to resist the urge to pull her hand away.

Dyllis went on, "I used to be like you, exactly like you. I used to be sweet and frail. And the way you feel about Damon, I used to feel like that, too." She pulled her hand back and bowed her head.

"I came to warn you. I know that you are frightened, and I am sorry for that. You know that I hurt Damon." She looked up and waited for Bonnie to say something.

Bonnie just opened her mouth and closed it, she didn't want to risk saying the wrong thing.

"Damon isn't the person you think he is. You might know about some bad things he has done, but you don't even know the half of it. And he never changes."

Bonnie didn't know what to think. It sounded wrong, but the truth was that she didn't care about what Damon had done, as long as he stayed with her.

"I know what you are thinking," Dyllis said.

Bonnie looked up, startled. She didn't know that witches could read minds.

"No, not like that!" Dyllis said, "I know what you are thinking because I was like you once. Let me guess, you don't care about what he's done, you don't care about how evil he is, as long as he cares about you and acts all sweet."

Bonnie saw Dyllis smile sympathetically at her, knowing that it was true.

"But that's exactly what it is! An act! He's not sweet, if you use your brain you'll realize how stupid that sounds."

Bonnie leaned as far back as possible, Dyllis's soft voice had become sharp and scary.

"He doesn't care at all! He likes to see you bend at his will and believe his lies. He's probably laughing at how weak you are _right now_. Damon doesn't care about humans. And we may be witches, it doesn't matter, you are just as weak as any other human."

Bonnie's stomach twisted. She shouldn't let Dyllis's words get to her, but Dyllis was fighting back tears, and she didn't seem to be lying.

"But what if he's changed?" Bonnie whispered. She wanted to defend Damon, she truly wanted to believe that he cared about her.

"He doesn't change! Don't you get that? He refused to even acknowledge me, and his life was in danger! He'd rather _die_ than admit that I am more than just his chew toy! He didn't drink your blood yet, I know that, but when he does, you might as well kill yourself. It will destroy everything, and you won't even notice!"

Dyllis had pushed herself up and was leaning towards Bonnie. It made Bonnie wonder what had happened to Dyllis and what kind of things Damon had done before he came to Fell's Church. Apparently, it had made Dyllis go insane. No normal person could take that amount of hatred and hurt and stay the same.

"Just think about it okay? I know that you're smart, you'll figure it out. Damon doesn't care. I'm sure he tells you that he wants to be near you, and he'll hold you while you sleep, and maybe he'll even kiss you, but never very long, always short and sweet, leaving you stunned. I know. But that's the beginning of the end. If you think you're more to him than any other girl, you're wrong." Dyllis was sitting down again, smiling sadly. Bonnie found it hard to keep up with her mood swings.

"Well, I'm starting to repeat myself. I warned you." Dyllis stood up and left the kitchen. Bonnie flinched at the sound of the closing front door and took a few deep breaths.

She stood up with shaky legs and sat down on the couch. Dyllis left some kind of cold, uneasy veil of Power, probably as a warning and to make Bonnie feel scared. It worked, Bonnie pulled some blankets around her shaking body and curled up to a ball. She wouldn't believe anything Dyllis said! But that was easier said than done, the veil of Power Dyllis left was influencing her thoughts, and Bonnie didn't know how to remove it. All she could do was fight it. Damon wasn't using her, he cared about her, he even kissed her! But Dyllis told her that he always did that. Bonnie put her head in her hands and argued with herself, desperate to keep the magic from playing with her mind. It was exhausting, and it didn't take long before she fell asleep.

**

* * *

****Damon POV**

When Damon arrived at Bonnie's house, he could feel Power surrounding it. He didn't know what it did, but it wasn't Bonnie's work, she couldn't do big spells. _Dyllis_. She hadn't left! He send out a telepathic warning.

_Stay away from the girl!_

She wouldn't be able to stop him next time he saw her, even with the Power she had, those shocks she gave him must have left her drained. She wouldn't be able to do that again. And Bonnie had given him that amulet. Bonnie! Dyllis could've taken her, could've killed her! He ran inside and let out a relieved sigh when he saw her sitting on the couch. But something was wrong. She was asleep and blankets were piled around her, but she was shivering. It had to be the Power he felt. But apparently it only had effect on Bonnie, because he couldn't feel anything out of the ordinary.

He crouched in front of Bonnie and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, are you okay? Wake up!" He shook her.

Suddenly she awoke, and before he knew it, she was on the other side of the couch. Her hands were blocking her face and she pulled up legs so they would shield her body.

Damon didn't understand what was going on.

"Bonnie?"

She didn't react.

He leaned closer and held her wrists so he could move her hands away from her face. She screamed. Damon held on to her wrists. He wanted to see her face.

"Bonnie, it's me. It's just me."

"_Get away from me!_" She screamed, and pulled her hands back.

Damon was startled, he backed away, hesitating. What had Dyllis done to her?

"Bonnie? Are you alright?"

"No! I can't… You need to leave me alone!" She pulled her blankets closer. "It's cold!"

Damon frowned. It wasn't cold. Why was she yelling about being cold while telling him to go away? He saw her try to calm down and take a few deep breaths.

"It's t-the m-magic." She said, her teeth chattering. "I don't want you to go."

Damon understood and wanted to hold her, but from the moment he came closer, Bonnie began to scream again.

"Make it go away, I can't fight it much longer!"

Oh, right. Damon wanted to hit himself for being so stupid. Why hadn't he discovered the purpose of the spell from the beginning? The magic must be making him a bit foggy. He quickly made sure that the veil of Power was destroyed and then took Bonnie in his arms. She was still shivering, but she was calm and sane again.

"I'm sorry, I should have torn down the magic from the moment I saw it. I'm not leaving you here alone tonight." He said, kissing her hair.

"I don't know how I did it, how I was able to fight it for so long. I'm glad I did." She said, closing her eyes.

"You were strong. What happened? Tell me everything."

"Dyllis was here. She said she wanted to warn me. About you."

"What did she tell you?" He asked, a bit worried. He wasn't proud of what he had done to Dyllis.

"That you were using me. That you would hurt me. That you didn't care." She whispered.

"And did you believe her?"

Bonnie looked up at him. "I didn't want to. Maybe a bit. I mean, I believe that you did something awful to her, she wasn't lying, I could tell that. So I guess I did believe her, in a way."

Damon's arms stiffened around her.

"But I believe you, too. So when you told me that you weren't using me, I trusted you."

"So what you're saying is…?" He didn't know how she'd put all of that together in her head.

"That I know you've done some horrible things, but that I trust you not to do them with me."

"Never." he said, finally letting himself relax again. "I wasn't going to tell anyone about this, but I will, so you will know that what I said is the truth." He looked down at her. "I needed to feed, It's been a few days and I needed my strength. But I didn't want to ask you, I didn't want you to think that I was using you, so I went out. But then it seemed _wrong_, somehow, to find another girl. So I ate a _deer_. And I have to tell you, it was disgusting. I don't think I'll do that again. _Ever_."

"But you did it for me?" Bonnie smiled. "I like that." She blushed.

* * *

**Dyllis POV**

Dyllis wanted to choke. She couldn't stand their sweetness as she watched them holding each other. Why was she even watching this? She had work to do. It wouldn't be easy to get Bonnie out of the house, Damon wouldn't be letting her out of his sight. She'd been surprised at how long Bonnie could fight off the magic, that hadn't been part of her plan. But it didn't matter, she'd have the girl soon enough, and then she would play with her as long as she wanted.

* * *

**AN: Thank you SO much for reading :) Did you like it?**

**So.. Dyllis isn't happy, and she isn't done with Bonnie. What do you think will happen? What do you think Damon did to her?**

**Please review :) I'd love to know what you all think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait! Thank you all so much for reviewing every time, you're the best :) .**

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, everything belongs to L.J. Smith_

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

That evening, Damon wouldn't leave Bonnie for even a second. He claimed that Dyllis could _zap_ her away any minute and that he wouldn't let that happen. Bonnie was cuddled up against him on the couch.

"Why do you think she'll come back?" Bonnie asked, taking one of his hands in hers.

"Because she warned you, and you didn't listen. I didn't leave, and she can't take that." Damon said.

"So she'll take me away from you?" Her grip on his hand became tighter.

"I won't let her." He said, and stroked her cheek.

Bonnie yawned and looked at the clock.

"Would you mind if I went to sleep now? I know I'm not very exciting but it was such a weird day and…" She looked at Damon questioningly. It felt as if she'd done nothing but sleep over the past few days.

"Don't be silly. At least when you're asleep I won't have to worry about your every move."

Bonnie stood up to put the light out but she never reached it. Her thoughts went blank and she collapsed.

* * *

When Bonnie woke up, she didn't know what was going on. Her whole body was sore and bent in strange ways. When she opened her eyes, there was nothing to see but the black night. She tried to move but discovered why she was sore: her arms and wrists were tied behind her back. She wanted to scream, but tape was fastened on her mouth, which made her want to scream even more. She couldn't remember ever being this scared. When her eyes had adjusted to the dark, she could see Dyllis sitting against a tree, fumbling with something.

"You're awake. That's not good, that means he is awake, too. We'll have to hurry." Dyllis stood up and Bonnie could see that the thing in her hands was a flashlight.

"I was stupid. I need light to see the entrance and forgot to bring a flashlight. So I had to go find one while you were here. I'm glad I got back in time." Dyllis mumbled.

Bonnie didn't know what Dyllis was talking about, but she didn't care, she needed Damon. But who knew how long she'd been asleep? They could be miles away and if Dyllis was right, Damon had only just woken up.

Bonnie decided to concentrate, maybe she could find a way out, or discover where they were. Looking around didn't give her any information. There was only one thing that could help her remember this place, and it was a black tree standing next to her. Bonnie didn't think she'd ever seen a black tree before, and it seemed to be the only one around, but maybe there were thousands of black trees scattered around the woods.

Dyllis was making a circle with the flashlight, pointing with it while turning around. Then she stopped and Bonnie saw what she had found. Some kind of invisible barrier, which reflected the light Dyllis was shining. It seemed to be the shape of a door, standing there in the middle of the woods, invisible. Dyllis walked over to Bonnie and pulled her up. She made Bonnie walked in front of her and pushed her in the direction of the shimmering door.

"Just walk through it." She said with another shove.

Bonnie did. She didn't notice any difference when she'd crossed the invisible barrier, she was still surrounded by trees. Then Dyllis turned her around and she saw a small cottage between the trees, right where they'd just been sitting. Her stomach hurt from distress, no one would _ever_ find her here. She doubted if anyone would hear her. Dyllis didn't seem to notice Bonnie's misery and pulled her inside, shoving her against one of the walls.

"Would you mind if I went to sleep now?" She asked sweetly, repeating what Bonnie had said to Damon. "I haven't slept since yesterday morning! I know you're not stupid, so do you mind this?" She asked, holding up more ropes. "Otherwise, I think you'd manage to get away pretty fast. And I'm not done with you." Bonnie saw the hatred burning in Dyllis eyes and refused to think about what that meant. Dyllis tied Bonnie's feet together and then fastened her hands against a closet. Bonnie knew that there was no way she was getting out of this cottage. She hadn't thought Dyllis would really go to sleep, but she did. And Bonnie couldn't do anything else but worry. She tried to sleep, but the ropes hurt and she could barely move.

Dyllis woke up after a few hours. She ignored Bonnie at first, she changed her clothes, ate some bread, combed her hair, and then casually walked over to where Bonnie was sitting. Bonnie scrambled back when she saw that Dyllis was holding a knife. But Dyllis just laughed.

"I'm not going to cut you, little girl." She said. She bent down and cut of the ropes on Bonnie's feet.

Bonnie didn't like being called 'little girl', but she decided that that was the least of her problems. Her feet were free and she carefully moved her ankles, hearing the joints crack a little. Then Dyllis removed the tape from Bonnie's mouth. She sat down in front of Bonnie, crossing her legs, and smiled.

"Don't be scared, I just want to talk." Dyllis said sweetly.

Bonnie didn't really hear what Dyllis said, all she could hear was her own heartbeat, hammering in her chest. She just nodded.

"Why didn't you listen?" Dyllis said slowly, leaning forward. "Do you think I _like_ this? Do you think I'm a monster? He made me become like this. I used to be sweet, I used to be exactly like you. I told you that! So why didn't you listen?"

Bonnie looked away and didn't say anything, she couldn't find her voice and she knew that Dyllis would be mad no matter what she said.

* * *

**Dyllis POV**

Dyllis couldn't stand it. Bonnie was afraid of _her_! Bonnie looked at her as if she were a monster. Didn't she warn the little girl? Didn't she do it nicely? It was Bonnie's fault, she didn't listen! And now she wouldn't even answer.

"_Talk_ to me!" Dyllis yelled, and she saw Bonnie's eyes become even more frightened.

"I don't _know_, okay? I don't know why I didn't listen!" Bonnie said. Her voice sounded rough and she was shivering.

Seeing Bonnie like that made Dyllis hesitate. She'd been like that when Damon was mad at her. She remembered hiding in the closet, afraid of him. And now Bonnie acted like that around _her_.

"I'm _not_ like him, so don't act as if I am." Dyllis said, pointing the knife at Bonnie.

"I'm sorry! Just don't hurt me, _please_." Bonnie shrank back against the closet.

Dyllis lowered her knife and backed away, she didn't want to see Bonnie. It reminded her too much of herself.

* * *

Dyllis left the room after tying Bonnie's feet together and went to a small room at the back of the cottage. It was her own little paradise. She knew that her hair colour was special, and she knew that people noticed how beautiful it was. So over the years, she'd collected things that went well with it. Like the glittery dress she'd worn for Damon, and he hadn't even noticed. She threw it at one of the walls and looked at it in disgust.

The sun peeked through the clouds and for a moment, the whole room seemed to be alight. Everything shimmered in the sunlight and Dyllis was surrounded by a heaven of silver and gold. At times like this, she found her true self, hidden beneath hatred and pain. She was a girl again. She stretched her arms above her head and pirouetted, smiling affectionately at every sparkly thing she owned.

Her pretty silver hairpin, set with little diamonds, her amazing dresses, she loved the one with the golden fringes the most, and the part she saved for last: her weapons. She smiled at them as if they were friends, stroking the blades and carefully pulling at the bows.

There was one little dagger she fastened to her belt. She promised herself she could play with Bonnie, and this dagger was her favourite one. She paused at the door before leaving the small room and blew a kiss at her treasures. It almost made her giggle because this was a side of herself she rarely saw. When she closed the door, her giddiness left and she felt the weight of two centuries on her shoulders.

Bonnie had fallen asleep, Dyllis noticed. She didn't know how that was even possible when she saw the angle of Bonnie's neck. She sighed and walked over to Bonnie, ready to cut the ropes on her arms. Then Bonnie started to mumble something. Dyllis tilted her head to the side and listened.

"Help me… Damon…"

It was barely audible, but Dyllis heard it. And hated it. She grabbed a fistful of Bonnie's red curls and knocked her head against the closet.

"_Shut up_!"

Bonnie's head lolled to the side and blood trickled out of her hair.

"Oops." Dyllis muttered. She patted Bonnie's cheek. "At least you're quiet now."

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

When Bonnie woke up, she had to shut her eyes immediately. The light _hurt_. And she was dizzy. She felt something on her face, she wanted to touch it and was reminded of the ropes around her wrists. When she looked down at her clothes, she realized that it had to be blood. There were stains of it on her shirt. What had happened?

She couldn't see Dyllis anywhere and tried to stretch her arms and legs a bit. When she heard stumbling outside the cottage, she quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Her breathing sped up when she heard Dyllis come closer, and she winced as Dyllis kicked her hip.

"Wake up! I want to try something."

Dyllis freed Bonnie's feet, tied her wrists in front of her instead of behind her back, and led her outside. Bonnie blinked against the light and then saw something she'd never seen before. A golden birdcage, about as high as she was, was standing in front of her. Silver wire was woven between the bars and Bonnie could see that there was something magical about it.

"What do you think?" Dyllis asked her, smiling proudly.

Bonnie didn't know what to think, she was too scared.

"It fits well with your hair colour." She blurted out. Before she could regret saying it, Dyllis beamed.

"I know! Isn't it wonderful?"

'Wonderful' wasn't the word Bonnie would use.

"You see, I don't know what Damon will do. He probably won't even look for you. But if you are right, if he does care, I have to be prepared."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie's voice was only a whisper.

"If he doesn't come, I'll have you to play with. If he does come, I'll enjoy watching him try to save his little Bonnie bird or Redbird or whatever he calls you." Dyllis smiled. "So you understand that I want to practise. I want to know what it would look like."

Dyllis walked over to the cage and opened it. Bonnie began to tremble and Dyllis had to almost shove her through the little door. Bonnie fell down on her knees and looked at Dyllis through the wires. Dyllis grinned and nodded approvingly.

"It's perfect."

The space inside the cage was smaller than it seemed from the outside, and Bonnie knew that even when she sat in the middle, Dyllis could get to her.

"You can touch the sides. The silver wire is charmed against vampires, but it's no problem for witches." Dyllis said, while bending down to pick up a stick. She stuck it through the bars and stabbed at Bonnie.

"Perfect." She repeated. "I'm leaving you in here for now. I'm tired of dragging you in and out of the house. But don't worry, I'll take you inside when it gets dark. I heard something about rain during the night."

Bonnie watched Dyllis close the door and felt tears run down her cheek. She was never getting out of this place. And Damon would never find her. Would he try for a long time? Bonnie curled up on the floor of the birdcage and cried.

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it, even though this chapter wasn't a very happy one. Poor Bonnie, I don't know why, but I seem to be making it pretty hard for the characters in this fanfic. Please tell me what you think about this chapter :) Do you still like Dyllis? Do you feel sorry for her? Anything else you want to tell me? Thank you all so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm SO sorry for the long wait! But I'm back now, and I hope you guys didn't forget about me.. Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews, I love you!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, L.J. Smith does.._

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

Some time later, Dyllis came out of the house.

"I won't be gone for long. I'll be back to take you inside, but then I'll be gone for the entire night. I have to take care of some things." Dyllis smiled.

Bonnie didn't care at all and stayed curled up on the floor of the cage. She was falling asleep and welcomed it. She wanted to escape this horrible reality.

In her dream, Bonnie wandered through a forest with golden trees. She kept seeing a figure, hiding behind the trees, and she _knew_ that it was Damon. She called his name, over and over again, but he wouldn't acknowledge her. Every time she closed in on him, he seemed to move even farther away. She kept calling his name, screaming at him.

And then he answered.

_Bonnie?_

Bonnie awoke with a start. She could still hear Damon's voice echo inside her head, and she wrapped her arms around her body, hugging herself. Her dream was over and she was alone again.

_Bonnie!_

Bonnie's head shot up and she looked around quickly. She could still hear Damon inside of her head. Was she going mad?

_Bonnie, I know you are here somewhere, I heard you! Talk to me!_

_Damon?_ Bonnie tried to call him like she did in her dream.

_Yes, like that! Now tell me where you are, I've been looking for you all day._

_Oh, Damon, I want to get away from here!_ She cried, tears filling her eyes again. _But I can't, you can't find me, Dyllis took me._

_If I can hear you, I can find you. I'll come and get you, I promise. Do you have any idea of where you are? I can sense that you're close._

_She used magic, we went through some kind of door, it looked like a shimmering thing in the air. _Bonnie tried to explain.

_I think I understand. Do you know where that door was?_

_Not really, we were already in the woods when I woke up, but it was on the edge of a small space between the trees. And one of the trees was black._ She added.

_I saw a black tree not long ago, I'll be right there. Are you alone? Are you hurt?_

Bonnie hesitated. Dyllis had kicked her a few times, so she had some bruises, she'd been bleeding and her head throbbed, but she could handle it.

_No, I'm fine. And I'm alone. She left not long ago, but she will be back, and then she wil__l be gone for the entire night._

_I found the tree, I'm coming. _Damon said.

Bonnie concentrated on her breathing and waited.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Damon leaned against the black tree and sighed. He needed to calm down before getting to Bonnie. There was a war going on inside his head, and he tried to sort things out. Actually, there was only one thing which made it difficult for him to think. His anger. It overruled every other thought and he tried to get it under control. He would _kill_ Dyllis. He would kill her _slowly_.

But first, he had to think about Bonnie. He was mad at himself for allowing Dyllis to take Bonnie away, but there wasn't anything he could've done. One moment he was looking at her, waiting for her to return to the couch, and a few seconds later, he blacked out. He didn't know how long he'd been unconscious, but it had been at least a few hours. And he'd been looking for her for almost a day when he heard her call. Dyllis could've killed her, tortured her, and he hadn't been there to protect her.

He channelled all of his Power to his eyes and looked around the small space. If Dyllis had taken Bonnie through a magical doorway, he should be able to see it faintly. He'd used doorways like that before, and he knew what they looked like. It didn't take long before he found what he was looking for and he stepped through the shimmering air.

Once he was through, he was blinded by light reflecting of a big, golden thing. He remembered that his Power was still channelled to his eyes, and let it drain away. What he saw next hurt as if someone had stabbed him. His small, little Bonnie was captured. Locked up in a golden cage. He wanted to tear Dyllis apart _right now_. When Bonnie saw him, she cried out his name and grasped the bars.

Damon swallowed and pushed away his thoughts about Dyllis. He was standing in front of the cage in a flash and crouched down. He reached out to take Bonnie's hand, but she pulled it away.

"No, Don't touch it! Don't you see the magic? The silver wire is charmed against vampires." Bonnie said.

When Damon took a better look, he saw what she meant. There was something magical about the bars and the silver wire between them. He carefully touched it with one finger and quickly jerked his hand back when it burned him.

"This is going to be harder than I thought.." He said, looking at Bonnie. Now that he was closer, he could see the red around her eyes. She'd been crying. Of course she'd been crying. But Bonnie was wearing a shirt, and he could see bruises everywhere. Dried blood stuck to her hair and he wanted to scoop her up and take care of her. He wanted to hold her in his arms, to smell her hair and to kiss her white neck. The blood he smelled on her was repulsive, because it meant she'd been hurt.

What was he going to do now? The whole cage was charmed. It wasn't that he couldn't stand a bit of burning, he would try it if he knew that there was any chance of getting Bonnie out of that cage. But it was clear to him that he wouldn't be able to open it.

"Dyllis told me I would stay inside for the night. You would be able to get me out then, when she's away. She ties me up, but that's not a problem for you." Bonnie told him. He could see that she was trying to be brave and he tried to smile at her.

"If there was any way I could take you out of that hideous thing, I would. You know that, right?" He said.

She nodded.

'I'll come and get you when it's dark. I just…" He didn't know what to say. He felt weaker than he ever had. There was nothing he could do, and he didn't know how to express what he was feeling.

"It's okay. I'll be okay for a few more hours." Bonnie said.

Suddenly she looked a bit happier and she started to push the wires apart. It wasn't easy, and the spaces she managed to create were small, but her wrists and arms were thin. She pushed her arms through the wires, up to her elbows. Right! He cold hold her, kind of, even though he couldn't touch the cage. He took her hands and squeezed them, then kissed them. He followed the violet coloured veins on her arms with his lips, which made her tremble. When he looked up, he could see tears making their way down Bonnie's cheeks, and his heart twisted.

She pulled one hand back, kissed her fingertips and then touched them to his lips. Her hands lingered on his cheeks. Damon closed his eyes and let Bonnie stroke his face. One of her hands made its way into his hair and he sighed.

"I'll be back soon, but I have to leave before Dyllis comes back."

Bonnie nodded and pulled her arms back.

He hated to leave her like this, but he had no choice.

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

It turned out Damon had left only just in time, Dyllis came back only a few minutes after he left. She was walking towards Bonnie when she froze. Her expression turned icy and she stepped forward slowly, like a tiger stalking its prey. Bonnie scrambled back in the cage and braced herself for whatever was coming.

Dyllis stood in front of the cage and looked Bonnie in the eyes.

"He was here." She said, her expression changing to a smirk. "And he couldn't save you. That must've been hard on him."

Bonnie didn't answer, but Dyllis kept talking anyway.

"He probably knew that there was no way he was getting you out of that cage. I wish I'd been here to see him try."

Dyllis pulled Bonnie out of the cage and took her inside, tying her to the closet again. Then she sat down in front of Bonnie, as if they were having a conversation between friends.

"I guess you were right, then. He does care about you. At least enough to want to save you. There's one thing I don't understand, though. Why?" She looked at Bonnie questioningly.

"Why what?" Bonnie asked.

"Why you?" Dyllis said, "Why would he care about you? You're small and weak, you barely have powers. Damon hates that. I would know."

"Dyllis, can I ask you something?" Bonnie said, carefully. It was something that she'd been wondering about, and Dyllis seemed calm now. That could change any minute, Dyllis seemed to have twenty different personalities, but Bonnie decided to try anyway.

Dyllis's eyes narrowed but her voice stayed calm. "Go ahead."

"I was just wondering… I know Damon hurt you, that he did some horrible things, but what exactly did he do to you?" Bonnie whispered.

Dyllis grimaced, she folded her hands in her lap and then ran a hand through her hair.

Bonnie _knew_ Dyllis wasn't sane, but at that moment, she looked so much like a normal girl. And Bonnie almost regretted asking, it obviously wasn't easy for Dyllis. But then she remembered what Dyllis had done to her and stopped feeling sorry.

"I'll spare you the details, but what it comes down to is this: Damon had some sick friends back then, all vampires of course, and they made him even worse then he already was. Damon usually took a girl, fed on her, compelled her, and then left behind in some bar. That was just the way he lived. I don't know how it all happened, because I found it out later, when he'd left me, but they challenged him. They told him to feed on a girl _without_ compelling her. That doesn't sound so bad, but it was more than just that. He made me think he loved me, he was so sweet to me, so I let him have my blood. There's nothing wrong with that, right?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"But they wanted more. He did horrible things to me, and he liked it because I allowed everything, because I though he loved me. It drove me mad, but I did whatever he asked. And he laughed at me, because I was weak. I barely had any powers, I'd only just discovered that I was a witch, and I didn't even need to be compelled. He made me hurt myself, so he could have my blood without biting. But I could've forgiven him.

One day, my sister walked in on me while I was changing. I had one sister and four brothers. My whole family knew about vampires, because there had always been witches in our family, but they'd never encountered one. My sister knew the stories, too, and when she saw the marks on my skin, she knew where they came from."

Bonnie didn't really understand that part, and Dyllis explained.

"Usually, a bite doesn't leave a mark, it heals quicker than other wounds. And most of the time, Damon chose a spot I could cover up. But that night, he'd gotten into a fight, and he'd needed a lot of blood. He hadn't been careful, tearing my skin and biting everywhere. It hurt even worse than when I had to do it myself. But I cared for him, you know?

So my sister saw everything and she told my parents. They were furious, and my brothers, too. They thought a vampire was using me and then made me forget. They knew that I was with Damon a lot. We weren't supposed to be together, things were different back then, but my family didn't really care. We didn't know a lot of people since we lived far from the others, keeping to ourselves. Rules didn't really apply to me. But I was still their little girl, and they wanted to protect me.

I'm changing the subject, sorry. Okay, so they knew Damon had something to do with it. They somehow convinced him to come over to our home. They locked me and my sister away in a room in the back of the house, and they ambushed him. They waited for him with stakes."

Bonnie could see that Dyllis was starting to cry, and she didn't know what to do. Was this the same girl who'd kicked her and stabbed her?

"Damon could've just knocked them unconscious, or compelled them to forget or whatever. But he killed them all. I could hear the screams from where I sat with my big sister."

"Dyllis, stop." Bonnie said, she didn't want to hear anymore. But Dyllis didn't seem to notice and went on.

"He found us after my family was dead. He sucked my sister dry in front of my eyes. I don't know what happened then. I must've passed out. When I woke, I saw him in front of me. There was still blood sticking to his lips. He tried to make me feel sorry for him, saying that it was self defence. _Self defence!_ Murdering an innocent girl! He thought I would obey to him as I always did, but I couldn't anymore. It had taken the death of my entire family, but I had finally found my own voice again. I told him I would find him and make him pay.

I found a way to live longer, and I spent the rest of my life getting stronger, gathering Power. And the worst thing is, I never really stopped loving him. I really hate myself for loving him, it tears me apart."

Dyllis sighed after finishing her story.

Bonnie didn't know what to feel, Dyllis's past was incredibly sad. But did that mean she could torture others? Bonnie didn't think so. And she felt sorry for Dyllis, but she was still scared. Dyllis had talked to her like this before, and it never lasted long.

Bonnie was right. Dyllis had been starring at her hands, but now there was a wicked look in her eyes.

"That's what I should do! I already hurt him, like he hurt me. Now I'll make him watch you die, just like he made me watch back then." Dyllis stood up with newfound energy and smiled.

Bonnie tried to swallow, but couldn't. She didn't know what Dyllis had in mind, but if Damon didn't come soon, she knew she was going to die.

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for reading! I'm really nervous about this chapter, so I hope you liked it. I only have one question to ask you: What did you think about Dyllis's past? Is there anything else you have to say about this chapter?**

This chapter took so long because I made a trip to Paris :) Any people from Paris or France reading this? I love your city so much! C'était fromidable! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi everyone! We're getting closer to the end - unless an amazing new plot pops up in my head, but that's unlikely - Only two chapters left after this one!**

**I hope you like it, thanks for reading!**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, it all belongs to the awesome LJ Smith.

* * *

**Dyllis POV**

Dyllis crossed her arms while looking at Bonnie. She shouldn't talk so much with the girl, now she was starting to feel sorry. She quickly locked that part of her brain out and thought about what to do. What would hurt Damon most? It would hurt him if she died, she knew that now. He actually cared about Bonnie. And it would be even worse if he were there when she died, not able to do anything about it. He would watch her die, helpless. Dyllis couldn't stop smiling, it would be perfect. Would she try to kill him afterwards? She didn't think she would be able to do that. She would have to disappear after killing his girl, but that wouldn't be a problem.

A plan began to grow inside her head. She had to be quick, surely Bonnie had told Damon that he could free her at night, and it was getting darker outside. If Bonnie could communicate with Damon through telepathy, that would ruin everything. Dyllis crouched in front of Bonnie and placed her palms against Bonnie's temples.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked, her eyes wide.

Dyllis didn't answer because realization dawned on Bonnie's face.

"You're putting me to sleep." Bonnie tried scramble backwards. "Please, please don't!"

After a few seconds, Bonnie's eyes closed and her head fell to the side. Dyllis thought about what to do next. Damon would have to find Bonnie alone, he had to think that he could save her. She would leave Bonnie outside, asleep and tied up. She would wait until Damon got to her, and then she would capture him, a few feet away from Bonnie. She needed Power to do that, more than she had now. She groaned. She had to find Power before dark, before Damon came. She reluctantly pinned up her hair and slipped her feet into her high heels.

Some time later, Dyllis found the edge of the woods. She'd chosen to live near a city, she could come and take Power as often as she wanted. When she took someone's power, it left that person unconscious, as if they passed out because they were drunk. Sometimes she slipped up and she left someone dead, but that happened less often by now. In this part of the city, it wasn't unusual to find someone drunk and laying on the street before it was even dark. She dressed up in case she didn't find someone alone. She could always enter a bar and lure someone out.

That wasn't necessary this time, and she was glad. This had to be quick. She would have to kill this man, but it didn't really bother her anymore. She was always surprised at what a difference it made when you killed them or left them alive. That last bit of Power was always unbelievable strong. And she needed to be strong now, if she wanted to capture Damon. She found someone in an ally, the man was already close to passing out and Dyllis held her breath as she approached him. He was standing with his back to her and it would be so much easier if he didn't hear her coming. No matter her Powers, she was still a girl and physically, she wasn't stronger than a man. She'd had some troubles before, men who caught her before she caught them. But this time she managed to creep up to her victim and clasp her hands around his head before he noticed her. She heard him groan and felt spasms go through his body. It made her think of the way Damon had been laying on the ground in the clearing, twitching because of her electric shocks. Her heart twisted while she grinned. If she wanted this man to live, she had to stop now. She could feel his essence flowing into her body. But she needed it, she needed all of it, and she held on. When he stopped moving, she let go of his head, and he slumped to the ground. The new Power made her feel radiant, and she returned to her cottage as quickly as she could.

Back home, she took care of the last details. She put some tape over Bonnie's mouth, tied her feet and wrists together and carried her to the centre of the little clearing in front of her cottage. She thought about using her beautiful cage, but then decided against it. Damon had to be able to touch her for one last time. She fastened a blindfold in front of Bonnie's eyes, just for the effect. Lastly she marked the spot where she would capture Damon. He would be able to move his body, but he wouldn't be able to leave that particular spot. She couldn't think of anything left to do, so she went inside and tried her best at hiding her aura, now Damon wouldn't immediately notice her.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Damon watched the sky become darker and paced nervously between the trees. In the back of his head, a voice was warning him. Telling him that it wouldn't be as easy to save Bonnie as he thought. He told the voice to shut up. He was anxious enough as it was, and he wasn't used to that. He tried to get a hold of his controlled, calculating self, and forced himself to stand still. Dyllis would be gone by now, he just had to get inside the house, get Bonnie, and get out.

He crossed Dyllis's magic threshold and looked around. He almost didn't see her, she was so small and pale, laying curled up in the high grass. He wanted to growl and tear Dyllis apart, but instead rushed over to where Bonnie was laying.

She didn't respond when he called her name, and when he kneeled down in front of her, he saw why. He tried to remove the blindfold but his fingers couldn't loosen the small knots. He cursed and moved on to the tape across her mouth, trying to be careful as he ripped it off. She didn't react to anything and he cupped her face in his hands.

"Bonnie, it's me, can you move? Wake up, say something."

He was wasting time, he could wake her up once he got her out of here. He wrapped his arms around her body and began to pick her up, when a blast of Power threw him backwards. He hadn't managed to hold on to Bonnie, and was now standing a few feet away from her. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't get closer.

Suddenly, Dyllis was standing in the clearing, smiling at him. He lunged forward, but couldn't move an inch. So he settled for growling at her. She didn't look impressed and moved to stand over Bonnie.

"What did you do to her?" Damon said, his tone icy.

Dyllis had stopped smiling and she glared at him.

"She's just sleeping, but she can wake up any second. Do you know what is going to happen next Damon?" She asked.

Damon wasn't really focusing on her words, because Bonnie was moving. She brought one hand up to her eyes and gasped when she felt the blindfold. Dyllis glanced at Bonnie but then ignored her and looked back up at Damon.

"I'm going to kill her, slowly. And you're going to watch. Doesn't that remind you of something?"

Damon refused to look at her and kept his eyes on Bonnie.

"Don't listen to her, Bonnie. You will _not_ die, do you hear me?" He had difficulty controlling his voice. He swore to himself that he would get her out of this, but he had no idea of how to do that. It seemed that Bonnie knew what he was thinking, because her answer was just a sob. How did Dyllis manage to keep him rooted on this spot?

Damon saw something glisten in Dyllis's hand and realized that it was a knife. It had been his, once.

"Did you keep that thing for over a century?" He asked.

"I found it when I returned to my house. Next to my father's body. I swore that I would kill you with it."

"Come over here and try."

"I changed my mind. Why would I kill you? You didn't kill me. I figured it would be fairer if I killed _her_." Dyllis said, while pointing at Bonnie with the knife.

Damon growled and felt his fangs extend. He would find the most horrible way to end that witch's life.

"Save it!" Dyllis snapped. "You don't have the _right_ to be angry. This is _exactly_ what you deserve."

Dyllis cut of Bonnie's blindfold with the tip of her knife and then ran it across Bonnie's shoulder. The blindfold fell to the ground and a streak of red appeared on Bonnie's shirt. Her eyes stared right into Damon's and he could see tears well up in them, though she didn't make a sound.

Damon wanted to yell at Dyllis, ask her what Bonnie ever did to her, but he knew that it wouldn't make a difference. Had Dyllis's sister ever done anything to him? Of course not. But how many lives had he taken? None of the people he killed had done anything against him. Did he _care_? Of course not! He was a _vampire_, not a fairy! He didn't regret anything, and the only thing he cared about was Bonnie. He'd never cared about anything as much as he did for Bonnie.

As he thought that, Dyllis ran the knife over Bonnie's arm and showed him the blade, streaked with red.

"Want to see her bleed to death?" She asked. Damon could see that she wasn't as controlled as she had been, but he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"You should've just killed me, you know." She went on, her eyes tearing up. "Do you think I ever felt happy again, truly happy? Well, I didn't. And I hope you don't, either. Do you think they ever left my mind? They were all I had!" She screamed, grabbing Bonnie's other arm and stabbing at it with the knife. Damon's heart shattered when he heard his little bird whimper and he couldn't hold himself together anymore.

"_If you don't stop hurting her _right now_, I will hunt you down and spend an entire century killing you. If you thought you're life was hell, you won't believe what is waiting for you._" He growled, feeling his muscles flex. Somehow he knew that Dyllis couldn't keep him captured for long. It had to take an enormous amount of Power, and he could see her aura become fainter, if only a little.

Dyllis touched the point of her knife to Bonnie's cheek and made a small cut, showing him that she could do whatever she wanted.

* * *

**AN: Damon arrived! I wrote this chapter just to show you the situation Bonnie and Damon are in. More will happen in the next one, which will be up very soon :). I hope you liked it, even though it was much of the same. What do you think will happen? How are they gonna get out of this?**

**Also: If there is anything you want to see before the story ends, tell me in a review :) If you want something to happen, maybe I could write it in. (Nothing big, though)**

**Thank you all so much for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Wow, thank you all so much for the amazing reviews so far! We're getting close to the end so I hope you're still enjoying the story :) I got an anonymous review on chapter 7, and it made me _so happy! _Thank you so much amestheone! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, it all belongs to LJ Smith._

* * *

_Last Chapter: Dyllis touched the point of her knife to Bonnie's cheek and made a small cut, showing him that she could do whatever she wanted._

**Damon POV**

Damon had a small knife in his pocket, he hadn't used it yet because he couldn't do much with it if he was standing too far away. He didn't care about that now, he didn't _think_. It might have been better to keep the knife, to use it later on, but Damon couldn't stand seeing Dyllis cut Bonnie's face. He grabbed the knife and threw it at Dyllis. Bonnie screamed when it came at them and ducked her head, but Damon had aimed carefully and the knife caused a deep gash in Dyllis's hand before she was able to move out of the way. She screamed and dropped her own knife, which fell on the ground next to Damon's.

Damon saw Bonnie look at him questioningly, then she eyed the knifes. He shook his head slightly and then made a quick movement with his hand. He sighed in relief when Bonnie took the two weapons and threw them away as far as she could. If she had kept even one of them, Dyllis would've hurt her to get it back, and that was a fight Bonnie would lose.

Damon was glad he wouldn't have to think about that anymore, but when he focused back on Dyllis, he saw in her eyes that she'd gone mad. She seemed to look through him and ignored her injured hand. Apparently the knife had hurt her badly, her hand was covered in blood and it kept twitching. Dyllis's face was pale and she hissed at him.

"Do you always have to ruin everything?" She spat at him, grabbing a fistful of Bonnie's hair.

Damon noticed that her control was wavering, but it would take some time before he could actually leave his spot. He hoped Dyllis wanted to stretch her killing-spectacle some more, but he didn't think she would. She yanked Bonnie to her feet and held her face close to Bonnie's while she spoke.

"You'll be sorry you ever met him. And I'm sorry, too, for doing this. You were a nice person, Bonnie. He wouldn't deserve you anyway." She said.

Damon could only watch in horror as he saw Dyllis's hands close around Bonnie's white throat. He growled, but Dyllis didn't seem to notice him. Big tears overflowed her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. Damon saw Bonnie jerk in Dyllis's grip. He yelled her name, because there was nothing else he could do.

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

Bonnie felt her lungs ache for air. She saw Dyllis's face in front of her, it was wet with tears and Bonnie didn't understand. She didn't understand anything anymore. Was she dying? She felt her body twitch and move, instinctively trying to get away from the danger, but her mind was somewhere else. Her eyes closed slowly while she thought about Damon. She wished he didn't have to see this, he would hate himself. And she could feel him now, his anger at Dyllis seemed to radiate out of him.

Bonnie was suddenly feeling very alert, and she realized she was staring at something. It took a few seconds before she realized what it was. Dyllis's necklace, dangling in front of her. Why did this seem so important? Something tugged at her memory and pushed away the haze inside her head. Then she remembered.

Sitting in front of Dyllis. Dyllis talking about what Damon had done to her.

_I found a way to live longer, and I spent the rest of my life getting stronger, gathering Power._

That was what Dyllis had said. One part of that sentence bounced around in Bonnie's head.

_I found a way to live longer._

Bonnie remembered looking at Dyllis, seeing her touch the black pendant which hung around her neck.

Bonnie noticed it now, being so close to Dyllis, the pendant seemed to hum with Power. She knew what she had to do and tried to lift her arms. She didn't know how long she'd been going without oxygen. Her mind had been far away from her body, and things seemed to blur together. She had to do it _now_. She forced her hands to grip the pendant, ignoring the pain in her muscles and the cuts in her arms. Her fingers closed around it, but didn't seem to have enough strength to rip the necklace off.

Bonnie didn't know if Dyllis had noticed her, she probably had, but couldn't loosen her grip on Bonnie's throat. Suddenly, a small amount of Power flowed through her arms.

"_Do it _now_!"_ Damon's voice sounded dull, as if she were under water. But she understood, and yanked at the pendant as hard as she could.

With a sharp _snap_, the necklace broke. Bonnie held the pendant in her hands, but couldn't focus on it anymore. Her sight became blurry and just when she thought that she'd been too late, she felt her body hit the ground.

She stayed down for a moment, gasping and coughing. She lifted her head to see Damon, but a wave of dizziness made it hard to see. She waited until everything stopped turning and then turned her head to look at Dyllis, who was gasping and coughing just as hard.

Bonnie felt Damon's arm close around her waist, trying to lift her up.

"No," She uttered, "I want to stay here."

She looked up at Damon's face and saw his disbelief.

"She's dying, isn't she?" she asked, pointing at Dyllis.

Damon nodded.

"Then I'm staying with her." She said. Bonnie knew how that must sound to Damon, but she really wanted to stay. Dyllis was horrible, but Bonnie felt sorry for her and couldn't let her die alone.

"She almost killed you. She would've killed you." Damon whispered, but he put Bonnie down next to Dyllis.

Bonnie didn't know what to do. She didn't want to save Dyllis, and she wouldn't apologize. Dyllis was laying down and coughing up blood by now. Bonnie had to lean in close when she noticed that Dyllis was trying to say something.

"Did you know that only a witch could kill me? No one else would be able to take of my pendant."

Bonnie didn't answer. What was Dyllis trying to say?

"You can use it, Bonnie. I know this must sound crazy, but I liked you. If you put it around your neck, you can live forever." Dyllis whispered. "Damon, I would kill you right now if I could." Then she closed her eyes and sighed. "I guess this is it then, maybe I'll see my family again, though I doubt it. They were good people."

Bonnie waited, but Dyllis didn't talk anymore and her aura faded slowly.

Bonnie stayed silent for a long time, but then she felt Damon carefully touch her arms.

"You need to be taken care of, every inch of your body is hurt."

He sounded pained and tired, and Bonnie nodded. She couldn't wait to get home and fall asleep in Damon's arms.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Damon lifted Bonnie up, trying not to touch any bruises or cuts, and headed for Bonnie's house. It was a long walk, and Bonnie fell asleep after only a few minutes. It gave Damon the time to _really_ look at her. He couldn't describe how it made him feel to have her in his arms, alive and safe. For a while, he didn't do anything but listen to the sound of her breathing. Then he thought about what to do when they got home. He would take care of her, he remembered how careful and soft she'd been when she healed him. He didn't want to wait for her to heal slowly, he didn't want to see her wounds every day. Would she want him to really help her? Would she want to drink his blood? He wasn't sure, but he would gladly give it to her.

Damon hadn't locked the door when he last left Bonnie's house, more important things had been on his mind, so he got in easily. Bonnie didn't wake up so he laid her down on the couch. He would let her rest first, and offer to heal her when she woke up.

While Bonnie slept, he tried to make her something to eat, he didn't think Dyllis had given her anything.

He didn't really get it. Dyllis had hurt Bonnie, tortured her even, but at the end she did say she liked her. She cried when she tried to kill Bonnie. He didn't care about Dyllis's death, but he had been sad to see what had become of her. When he knew her, she'd been such a nice and sweet girl. Okay, maybe he had something to do with that, it was probably his fault because he'd hurt her. But he had been young at the time and she had been such an easy victim. And to spend two centuries thinking about revenge, that hadn't made her life any easier. But she'd never broken her word, she'd told him he would be sorry, and now he was. Not because he'd hurt her or killed her family –which had been self defence!– he was sorry for not killing Dyllis when he'd had the chance. But he was proud of Bonnie, his little bird had saved herself!

Damon suddenly noticed that the smell of Bonnie's blood was getting stronger. He hurried to the living room, trying not to panic. When he crouched next Bonnie, he saw that she had been moving in her sleep, which had caused her wounds to bleed again. He wanted to wake her up, she needed to be healed, and softly touched her arm. Bonnie startled him when she jerked her arm back and whimpered.

"Shh, Bonnie, wake up." He whispered, patting her hand.

Bonnie opened her eyes but he could tell that she wasn't really awake, her eyes seemed to look through him and she started to tremble.

"Damon?" She said, her hands searching for him, "Damon!"

"I'm here, Bonnie, wake up. You're dreaming." He caught her hands, trying to be careful.

She didn't wake up but started to cry. Her fingers clutched at his shirt and her heartbeat sped up. Damon was worried about her cuts, they were bleeding because she was moving so much, but he pulled her against him anyway. He couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Please don't leave me, Damon. Please!" She begged.

He didn't know what to do and just stroked her hair, mumbling that he wouldn't ever leave her.

"She's hurting me! Don't leave!" Bonnie sobbed against his chest, her whole body was shaking.

Damon wanted to strangle Dyllis, she could make Bonnie cry even though she was dead! Holding Bonnie didn't seem to help, and talking to her only made her more hysterical, so he put a hand on her good shoulder and shook her.

"Wake up, Bonnie." He said, raising his voice a little.

She didn't stop crying and she didn't seem to wake up either, but then she moaned.

"What are you doing?" She sobbed, her voice shaking. "Damon, it hurts!"

Damon stopped immediately when he realized that she was awake – she had been saying such things in her dream, too, talking about Dyllis.

"I'm sorry! You were dreaming and you wouldn't wake up." Damon said, looking at the blood smeared on her body. "Oh god, Bonnie, I'm so sorry." He stroked her cheek.

Bonnie wiped her tears away, leaving a red streak on her face.

"I think I need to shower." She said.

"I think you need to be healed," Damon countered. "_then_ you can shower."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"If you drink my blood, you will be okay in a day." He said. "I can't stand to see you like this, so do you want to?"

Bonnie nodded shyly.

"I need you to show me where you're hurt, so I know how much you need." Damon said.

He couldn't give her too much, but he wanted her to heal quickly.

"Well, my head hurts." Bonnie said, while touching the dried blood in her hair. "And the cuts she made while you were there."

"That's not all. Don't try to be strong, Bonnie, I want to help you. So even if it's a tiny scratch, I want it gone."

Bonnie grimaced and lifted her shirt a bit. There were some dark spots on her sides and her stomach, and when she turned a bit, Damon could see a gash run across her back. His fingertips hovered over it and he had to close his eyes for a moment.

"How did that happen?" He asked, his voice tight.

"She used a stick." Bonnie said, shivering.

Damon brought his lips to Bonnie's back and softly kissed the pale skin next to the gash. She shivered again.

He leaned back on the couch and carefully pulled her close, until she was sitting on his lap. Then he made a cut at his collarbone and looked at Bonnie. She was watching it hesitantly. Damon placed his hand in her neck and guided her to the right place. She touched the bleeding cut with her lips and then pulled back, obviously not sure of what to do. Once she tasted the blood on her lips, she leaned in again and really drank.

Damon's hand stayed at the base of her neck, and he kissed the top of her head. Knowing that he was helping her, that he was doing something _right_ for her, made him forget his worries. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Bonnie's hand on his chest, her lips at his throat. He could've stayed in this moment forever.

* * *

**AN: Aw, I could finally end a chapter with a sweet moment instead of a sad/desperate/depressing one :). So, what did you think? Did Dyllis get what she deserved? Am I writing the Bonnie/Damon stuff right? Anything else?**

**Next Chapter: Stefan and Elena are guest starring!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Wow.. last chapter! That went so fast! I want to thank you all SO INCREDIBLY MUCH! So many of you have reviewed every single chapter and given such good advice, which is truly amazing.. Thank you!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, it all belongs to LJ Smith._

* * *

_Last Chapter: Damon closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Bonnie's hand on his chest, her lips at his throat. He could've stayed in this moment forever._

**Bonnie POV**

When Damon pulled her closer, Bonnie didn't really know what to do. She hesitantly touched her lips to the bleeding cut on his collarbone, but then pulled back. Did she have to really _drink_? She saw Damon look at her but she couldn't read his face. She felt his blood stuck to her mouth and touched the tip of her tongue to her upper lip. When she tasted it, she immediately wanted more. She forgot all about her doubts and leaned in eagerly, pressing her lips to his skin. His blood was warm in her mouth and though part of her was grossed out, she loved the taste of it. She pressed her body against him while she drank, trying to get even closer. But closer than this wasn't possible, she realized. She was drinking his blood! It made her feel vibrant and excited. She felt one of his hands on her back and didn't want him to let go.

Bonnie didn't know how much time had passed when she felt Damon's hand push gently against her shoulder. She reluctantly pulled back and pouted. He laughed when he saw her face.

"Got a bit carried away there?" He said.

Bonnie was breathing fast and looked away, embarrassed. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

"Me, too." He said softly, and kissed her again. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great." Bonnie said, smiling brightly.

"That's good, but don't do anything stupid. Just because you feel good, doesn't mean you're healed." He looked pointedly at her shoulder, which had started to bleed again. He went to get a towel and then, standing in front of her, softly pressed it against the cut.

"Thank you." She said, talking about more than just the towel.

"My pleasure." He grinned.

"Don't you need anything?" Bonnie asked, trying to sound casual.

"I fed right before you were taken away, remember? And I definitely wouldn't take anything from _you_, I just gave you _my_ blood!"

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." She said.

"I always do around you." Damon said.

Bonnie looked at him questioningly.

He sat down next to her and looked at her intensely. He held her jaw angled with one hand and pushed her hair away with the other. She was startled, but she was curious as to what he was going to do and held still. She couldn't move anyway, his strong grip on her jaw made it impossible to pull away. He was still being careful with her, though, and his fingers lingered on her bare neck.

"Every time I look at you," He whispered, leaning in, "I have a hard time resisting your pretty white throat." His lips brushed against her ear as he spoke, and she shivered. His fingertips ran from the back of her neck to the hollow at the base of her throat.

"I can feel your pulse here," His lips traced her skin and kissed the pulse in her neck. "And I can smell your blood." He whispered, stroking her collarbone with his nose. "It's smells like heaven, and when I hear it's rhythm, I want to _taste_ it."

Then he turned her head so she faced him.

"But I don't need it," He said, touching his forehead to hers. "Because I have _you_."

Bonnie could hardly breath. She didn't know what to say, so she just threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

* * *

When Damon had given her breakfast and she'd finished it, he told her to try and sleep some more. She heard Damon walk around in the kitchen and _couldn't_ fall asleep. Not with her heart still beating fast and her cheeks red. She smiled when the doorbell rang and she had an excuse to get up. When she entered the hallway, she heard Damon call her name urgently from the kitchen, but she'd already opened the door.

Her eyes widened when she saw Stefan and Elena standing in front of her and she smiled.

"Elena!" Bonnie wanted to hug her best friend, but stopped when she saw the horrified expression on Elena's face.

"Bonnie, what happened to you?" Elena yelled, her eyes big and worried.

"Huh?" Bonnie was confused. Then she remembered what she looked like. She was still wearing the same clothes, they were dirty and torn and bloody. There were still cuts on her arms and face, and there was dried blood in her hair.

"No, Elena–" Bonnie started to say, but she saw Stefan's furious expression and stopped, horrified.

"Damon!" Stefan growled. He entered the house and was gone in a second.

"Damon is here?" Elena asked unbelievingly.

"Yes, but he didn't do anything! He saved me, I could've been dead! Elena, you can't let Stefan hurt him!" Bonnie explained hurriedly while heading towards the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen with Elena at her side, Stefan had Damon pushed against the wall, his hand at Damon's throat. Damon was looking at him with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Stefan, let go of him!" Bonnie yelled, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"What did you do to her? And tell me the truth this time." Stefan growled at Damon.

"Stefan, it's really nice of you to be concerned about Bonnie, but don't you think we should listen to her first?" Elena said in a clear voice.

Stefan hesitated, but then looked at Bonnie, his fingers still around Damon's throat.

"He didn't do anything!" Bonnie repeated. "He saved me, he didn't hurt me."

Stefan looked back at his brother, confusion clear on his face.

"Told you so." Damon said, lifting an eyebrow.

"I… I'm sorry, I saw Bonnie and I just thought that…" He let go of Damon, still frowning.

Elena turned around and looked at Bonnie.

"You need to clean up a little." She said gently.

"I know. I look horrible." Bonnie bit her lip.

"Come on, I'll help you." Elena, in charge and taking care of everything as usual, pulled Bonnie to the bathroom.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Damon and Stefan stayed behind in the kitchen and didn't really know what to say to each other. Damon let his brother listen to Bonnie, who was explaining everything to Elena. When she'd finished her story, Stefan turned to look at him with a confused expression.

"What are you doing, Damon?"

Damon waited for him to say more.

"You do realize that Bonnie has feelings right? You can't just walk away when you're bored with her." Stefan said slowly.

"Of course I realize that, you idiot!" Damon said. "If I didn't care, don't you think I would've left from the moment all this trouble started?"

"I'm just saying that you should think about _how much_ you care. Anyone would have rescued Bonnie, she's so small and innocent. But you are still here. Are you here because you would be bored on your own, because you haven't decided yet who's going to entertain you next? If so, you should leave now, because that's not enough."

"If you're going to be this stupid and _clueless_, you better leave before I rip you apart and throw you out of the window." Damon growled. He felt offended, and it surprised him. It wasn't strange for Stefan to say these things. He was Bonnie's friend, and Elena was probably thinking the same thing. But wasn't it _obvious_ that he wasn't just playing with his little bird?

Stefan's expression was calm and he nodded. "I just wanted to make sure. Will you tell Elena that I've gone hunting?"

Damon gave him a curt nod.

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

While Elena cleaned her cuts, Bonnie talked about what had happened. She cried at some points, and realized that even though Damon had been very sweet, she'd missed Elena's hugs. Elena listened, looking worried. Bonnie's body still ached a bit and her legs were shaky, so Elena helped her shower and washed her hair. "I can't believe we weren't here to help you. None of this would've happened if we hadn't left." Elena said, her eyes sad.

"You don't know that, Elena." Bonnie tried to comfort her. "And besides, I'll be okay by tomorrow morning."

Elena looked surprised. "He gave you his blood?"

Bonnie nodded, looking away. She never knew that it would be so… _intense_. But she realized that Elena knew exactly what it was like. Her cheeks flushed.

"So you and Damon, huh?" Elena said meaningfully, raising an eyebrow. "Wait 'til Meredith hears about that." Then she became serious. "Don't let him hurt you, Bonnie. He showed you his soft side, and I know how that feels, but if he hurts you in any way, he'll have the rest of us to deal with."

Bonnie looked away. "What are you trying to tell me? That he's lying? That he doesn't care about me? That I shouldn't take this seriously?" Bonnie couldn't stop talking. She'd worried about this at first, but she didn't believe it anymore. She wanted Elena to see that what she and Damon had was _different_.

"No! Bonnie, of course not!" Elena pulled Bonnie closer and hugged her. "That wasn't what I meant at all! I would say the exact same thing if you had met another guy. You can do whatever you want with Damon, and I want you to be happy. Just remember that he is lucky to have you."

Bonnie smiled shyly and squeezed Elena's hand. "I missed you."

Bonnie looked much better after that. The cuts were clearly healing by now and her skin was still a bit tingly and rosy from the hot water. Elena looked at her, pleased.

It was getting dark outside and Elena told Bonnie she had to go. Bonnie hugged her goodbye and Elena promised to come back the next day. Bonnie wondered what Stefan and Damon had been doing all that time, but then figured that Stefan had gone hunting. She felt clean and fresh and put on her favourite pyjama's: cream-colored shorts and a matching top. When she entered the living room again, Damon was standing in front of her in an instant.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Much better." She smiled.

He lifted the hem of her top and nodded approvingly when he saw the near-gone bruises and mostly healed gash on her back.

"Damon, I've been thinking about something. When Dyllis attacked you, she wasn't alone."

"You're right, she wasn't. But Dana, the vampire who was with her, is not a problem. She could only hurt me because of Dyllis's stupid tricks. If she ever comes back, it will only take a few seconds to kill her." He explained, not seeming very worried.

Bonnie nodded slowly and smiled.

He startled her by scooping her up in his arms and then carried her to her bedroom.

Damon laughed and gently put her down on the covers. It had been some time since she'd slept in her own bed, she'd slept on the couch with Damon before being kidnapped, and the feel of it made her tired. She pulled the covers up to her chin and curled up into a small ball.

"Are you leaving tonight?" She asked Damon, trying not to sound too pathetic.

"Only if you want me to." Damon said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't."

"Then I'm staying right here." He smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

She reached out and pulled his face to hers. He kissed her, softly at first, but then harder. She wrapped her arms around his torso when he leaned in, trying to prevent him from pulling away. He smiled against her lips when he realized that she was using all the strength she had, and easily unlocked her arms from their grip. He kissed her jaw line, her throat and her ear.

"My little Bonnie, you need to sleep." He whispered, kissing her lips one last time.

Bonnie groaned, but then yawned. She _was_ tired.

"Will you stay here until I fall asleep?" She asked, her eyes already closed.

He answered by taking her hand and weaving his fingers through hers.

The last thing Bonnie felt was his fingertips tracing patterns on her skin, then she fell asleep.

* * *

**Dyllis POV**

She was losing her Power, feeling her body become weaker every second. Her heartbeats slowed as she talked to the girl next to her. What was the girl's name? she couldn't remember.

Her lips spoke words she couldn't understand, and her sight was foggy. She thought about what would happen now. Would she see her family? Would she be able to hug her big sister? She hoped so. Was she saying this out loud? Her voice was a faint buzz now, and she became weightless. The grass beneath her disappeared and she could only feel warmth.

Someone took her hand, someone pulled her close, someone kissed the top of her head. Big hands held her face and kissed her forehead. Boys protected her from everything she feared. A girl's voice whispered secrets in her ear. She was, for the first time in two centuries, completely happy. She was happy to be able to rest, to be able to feel content.

For eternity.

* * *

**AN: The end! Again, I want to thank each and every one of you who read this story :) And please, can you review for one last time? What did you think about the story in general? Do you have a favorite part? Also important: what did you think about the ending? **

**Anything else?**

(also, anyone who read the entire story but never reviewed before, it's your last chance)

**Your reviews made me happier than you could imagine.**

**Remember that I love you all! **

**Ine**


	11. Sequel? AN

Hi everyone!

I'm sorry if some of you expected a new chapter, this story is complete, but I wanted to know if anyone is interested in a sequel. I already started one, but I'm not uploading or finishing it if there's no one who wants to read it.

Right now, I'm working on two Damon/Elena stories, and I will finish those first, but just let me know in a review if you'd like to read more about Damon and Bonnie.

(For those of you who read 'Caught' or 'Unravelling', I know it's been long since I updated, but I entered NaNoWriMo so this month has been a bit hectic. Please bear with me, I'll be back soon!)

So, you know what to do! Want more of Damon and Bonnie? Hit that review button and let me know :D.

Also, to everyone who has read 'Conflicted': thank you so much! I can't believe how popular this story became compared to my others :).


End file.
